


Wrong

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Family, Gen, Introspection, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Lucifer gets sentimental and introspective while in the Alternate Universe before the rift closes. He also gets a taste of vengeance.





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been kicking around my head since the finale.

Lucifer grinned as Castiel approached him, the Winchesters escaping through the inter-dimensional rift behind him. He’d have fun taking care of _this_ Castiel. The one from _this_ universe was a snivelling little robot of heaven. An unsophisticated little soldier who had no idea how to function without being led around by the hand. Nothing like _his_ little brother. At least Cassie was amusing with his little man-crush. Poor boy wore his heart like a neon sign over his head. Everyone could see it except for the one it was aimed at.

Then the little louse lowered the angel blade in his hand and bypassed him completely. Lucifer turned and watched as another approached him. One that looked strikingly similar but completely different. It was _his_ Cass. He watched as the other… Cas… approached his and pressed a hand to Cass’ head. His eyes narrowed as Cass’ eyes widened and an expression of surprised pain overtook his borrowed vessel’s features.

Lucifer took a half-step towards them when Cas plunged the angel blade into Cass’s chest, lighting him up from the inside with a strange yellowish grace emanating from the blade as it travelled out of the angel who wielded it into the body it was lodged in. Cas let go of the blade hilt and Cass fell, the initial paralysis effect overtaking him as the invading grace began to tear his apart, forcing it to disperse and burning it out of the vessel it inhabited like a wildfire out of control.

Cas had turned away and strode towards the rift before Cass had even hit the ground. Lucifer found himself too stunned to move until his brother’s alternate had already passed him by. His brother… In many ways, Castiel was just as much his mirror as he was his opposite. They were often like two sides of the same coin. Sure, he thought his baby brother a bit naïve, but he could be just as ruthless as any archangel when he was in a mood.

As Lucifer stood over the body of his brother, angel blade glinting in the odd, eternal twilight of this dimension, he recalled the time they spent sharing a vessel. Of the fact that little Cassie has even considered letting him – _him_ – in, showing him just an iota of trust…

Castiel’s grace had almost completely dissipated, the multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent scattering among a number of the many alternate realities their father had seen fit to create. It seemed unfitting, even to him, for this baby bro to meet his end in… _this_ … it wasn’t even his own vessel. It was the vessel of the other. The _imposter_. The Cas of _this_ world…

Lucifer felt a spark in his chest all of a sudden. How dare that self righteous prick stand where he stood? How dare he even _think_ of harming what was _his_? If anyone was going to bring an end to the little lap dog of the Winchesters, it was going to be Lucifer himself. _How_ _dare he?_ Castiel, one of the few angels who chose to exercise his free will. His little brother. So much like Gabriel…

His nostrils flared and he glared at the retreating back of the one who had caused this. The one who dared walk around masquerading as the only angel who called himself a Winchester.

Lucifer reached down and pulled the blade from the Cass alternate’s vessel, a growl emanating from his throat, low and dangerous before pressing a hand over the hole in this universe’s version of James Novak and called enough of the dispersing grace to keep Castiel alive back into it. As the wound began healing itself he stood and, stone faced, strode after the little coward who hadn’t the decency to offer his opponent an even playing field. Even Lucifer had granted Gabriel that much.

As much as he had little to no qualms about being the instrument of any of his siblings’ deaths, they were still his family. _His_. And no one kills his family but him… and the little seraph behind him.

Lucifer followed Cas back through the rift, just enough vengeance for his fallen brother mixing with the epic childish tantrum building in his chest…  


**Author's Note:**

> A little concerned if I was able to get it across or not, but Lucifer, in this, doesn't actually care about Castiel. Not really. Yes, he does feel a kinship with him as he did with Gabriel, but most of his reaction to Castiel being killed (or almost killed) is about having something he sees as his being toyed with and he doesn't like sharing.


End file.
